


Not what we planned

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Hunk, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Coran, Caring Lance, Eventual mpreg, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith, Omega Shiro, Smut, a/b/o au, alpha allura, beta pidge, but no one seems to notice, dubcon, i love this au okay, slight dubcon, yeah it's another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: hey I wrote another A/B/O fic because of course I did!unmated omegas aren't allowed to go to school after they come of age. They have to find a mate and hope they'll allow them to do what little they are allowed.Keith fucked his way into the garrison, but staying might take a bit more.





	1. mated

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never be tired of writing these aus, even if y'all get tired of reading them

“What the FUCK!” A voice growled, storming into Lance’s reading spot. The spot that, until now, he’d assumed was known only to him.

“You little shit!” The voice belonged to Keith, the top fighter pilot in the Garrison. Correction, former top fighter pilot. Lance smirked softly.

“What on earth are you talking about, Keith?” He purred, stretching himself out on the mess on pillows.

Slamming the door behind him, Keith snarled and crawled on top of him, pinning him down with his thighs. “You know damn well what! You’re the little snot that ratted me out! I got kicked out of the fucking Garrison because you couldn’t stand being a mediocre pilot! For fuck’s sake, you were the top cargo pilot in our age class! How is that not enough for you? Had to get me in trouble just to satisfy yourself?”

“What you did was illegal. I was only trying to do the right thing.” lance rolled his eyes, putting his book down and pushing Keith off easily. “Omegas aren’t allowed in higher education places like this. They would’ve found out eventually and when they did it was going to be hell for you. I did you a favor.”

“You ruined my life!” Keith screamed, whimpering as he was pushed to the ground. “Let go of me you stupid alpha!”

Lance grinned and massaged Keith’s hips, trying to get a reaction out of him. He really hadn’t meant to upset him so much. It was against the law for omegas to seek out higher education like this while they were unmated. It was unheard of.

He got a reaction, but not really the one he’d expected. The sob that broke Keith’s lips turned into a moan, rocking into the empty air.

“You… Fucking….” Keith laid his head back, his heat too strong to allow him to form a coherent thought. “Asshole.” He muttered, letting himself be handled and stripped by the alpha above him.

“Slut.” Lance purred back, trailing fingers down past the rim of Keith’s ass. “Awful wet, aren’t you?”

Keith sobbed and clutched at Lance’s shirt. He felt too weak to fight anymore, but still wanted to let his sadness and hatred pour out as he leaned closer to the alpha’s chest.

“little slut.” Lance purred, running his hands down Keith’s curves. “How’d you get in, huh? You couldn’t fudge papers for a place like this. How many cocks did you shove down your holes to get them to look the other way?”

Keith flushed and looked away, not wanting to admit all the stuff he’d done just for this chance. This chance Lance had ripped away from him.

“Oh~” Lance smirked. Internally kicking himself because of course Keith did. He was probably embarrassed as hell about it too, but it did give him an idea…. after all, omegas were allowed into the garrison, just only with the permission of their alpha or beta mate.

“What would you do to get back in?” Lance whispered, teasing his skin as he slowly dressed Keith in his boxers.

Keith’s eyes went wide. “W-what? I- I can’t, not after that.”

“That’s not what I asked darling~” Lance purred, kissing down his neck. His omega scent was intoxicating, almost unbearable. He needed to be claimed, bred, made into what an omega was supposed to be.

Oh. Keith whimpered and managed to cover his gland with his shoulder so Lance couldn’t claim him. “I’m not going to give myself to you. How would I know you’d even sign to let me in? Find someone else to be your fucktoy, I’m not interested.”

Lance growled and pried his shoulder away to expose the scent gland he so desperately wanted to bite. He needed to control himself for the moment though; Keith would never be a proper omega to an alpha who forced him into bonding. “Let me help you.” He whispered, hands drifting down Keith’s almost naked body. “I know you don’t have anywhere to go, I don’t want you living on the streets. That’s no life for an omega. I could be your alpha, give you anything you’ll ever want.” He purred, kissing down his chest to his boxers.

Keith sighed, knowing that Lance was right. It was better for him to belong to someone he didn’t particularly like that he knew would at very least be kind to him than take his chances living under a bridge. Even if Lance didn’t sign to let him go to classes he’d still be able to stay at the garrison as long as Lance lived there….

Taking a deep breath, Keith bared his neck in submission, arching his back and releasing pheromones to let the alpha know he submitted.

In seconds teeth pierced his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to having an alpha is pretty hard. Warnings: In this chapter I'll be experimenting with 'Alpha voice' (where an alpha uses their voice and scent to force an omega to submit) and changes an omega's body might go through when they're mated (getting ready for pregnancy, settling down, gaining weight, harsher heats, etc)

"Wish I'd known." Hunk murmured as he walked with his best friend to class. "Maybe if Keith found someone he could trust he wouldn't be in this situation now."

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can't you just be happy for me? I got myself an omega. Maybe Keith isn't perfect, but he seems really sweet deep down. I can't wait to take him home and show my family. We're in the same year too so we'll be able to graduate together then go home." He blushed, smiling at the thought. He'd always wanted an omega for himself.

"Stop treating him like he's a different species. What do you mean 'he's not perfect' what did you expect? You basically forced him to mate with you." Hunk frowned at him. "You need to at least try to understand him. Just talk to him once in awhile."

"Shut up." Lance growled. "Just- shut up. You're supposed to be on my side about this." He couldn't believe he was talking to his best friend like this. From not sleeping all night listening to Keith yelling at him to going through the hours of meetings to re-enroll Keith in the garrison it had been such a long two days. He /was/ treating Keith like a person. He was doing his best anyway.

Hunk sighed and walked into the classroom. "Fine. Be like that."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith laid back on the bed, spreading himself out over the huge mattress. His classes didn't start back until the next day. Something about filing papers. Probably just a ploy so he would fail and they could kick him out. Anything not to have an omega in their ranks.

Not to mention sharing a room- sharing a /bed/- with Lance. He didn't even like Lance. And yet he found himself sleeping next to him, trying to sleep far enough to one side that the alpha couldn't touch him. It was hard to push it out of his mind that Lance legally owned him. Even harder to ignore the pain blossoming through his abdomen.

A knock sounded from the door, forcing Keith to sit up. "W- who's there? What do you want?"

"Hey. I'm a friend of Lance's- well, sort of. We go to classes together. Anyway, I brought you some stuff to help with what you're going through."

Keith frowned. "Um, alright. Well you can come in then." He mumbled, wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Name's Pidge by the way." The person said as they came in. It was hard to tell if Keith knew them or even what gender they were. "My brother Matt went through this two years ago when he was mated. It was really tough. Having any pain? Cramps? I bet you're thirsty." They shoved a bottle of water into Keith's hands, setting down the tray of food to dig pain pills out of their bag.

"Thank you." Keith gulped down the water eagerly. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he was until that moment. The pain pills left a horrid taste in his mouth, but anything to get the cramps to stop.

Pidge smirked. "No problem. You're part of the group now, after all, can't have you being hurt all the time after all."

"The group?" Keith asked, drinking the rest of his water before digging into the food. "What group?"

"Friend group. Lance, Hunk and me. Now you're part of that too so suck it up; you have friends now." Pidge rolled their eyes.

"Lance isn't my friend. I don't like alphas and I especially don't like him." Keith argued, wiping his lips. "Who's Hunk?"

Pidge groaned and stole some fries. "Look, I get it, Lance is an asshole." They shrugged. "He's alright when you get to know him though. Besides the lack of physical boundaries that is, and the flirting. SO much flirting oh my god..." They chucked. "But seriously, he cares about you. He's been obsessing over taking you back to Cuba for winter break to meet his family. He /never/ lets anyone meet his family. Not any past girlfriends, boyfriends, I don't even think Hunk has met them and he's Lance's best friend."

'So what?' Keith thought to himself. Lance wanting to show off the omega he'd made his own didn't mean anything. Maybe he thought Keith was pretty or something. Not that that was likely anyway.

"I'll leave you to brood then. Take another pill every four hours and the cramps shouldn't be too bad. I'll leave a stick note with my number and Lance's if you need anything. Hunk's phone is broken right now, but if you wanna talk to him then he's almost always with one of us." Pidge explained, getting their things and leaving Keith to his own thoughts.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"I want to talk to you." Iverson frowned, pulling Lance aside as he stepped out of class. 

Lance nodded. Whatever this was it couldn't be good, but he'd deal with it. "Anything you need sir."

"To start off, the staff has a lot of questions for you. We haven't had an omega stay here legally in a few years after all; we want to make sure we provide you with everything you need to care for him. And of course if you ever need to de-enroll him I can have the paperwork pulled up for you in minutes." He assured. "The cleaning staff will be by this afternoon with plenty of extra blankets and pillows since you stated Keith was in his heat during the enrolling process. You both have a few days off of classes if you like to take care of that with him."

Lance flushed and nodded again. "Yes sir. That'd be very nice. He's been pretty stressed." Well, more like pissed off, but nobody needed to know just how much Keith hated him. How unlike a proper omega he acted.

Iverson smiled, the lines in his face getting deeper. "I trust you'll take good care of him. I just wanted to let you know we're all here for you and him. It's so wonderful to see people bonding. Even if with such... accommodations." He muttered, reminding Lance that he strongly didn't approve of Keith staying in classes.

Well Iverson could kiss his ass. "I should get back to the new room. I don't want to leave Keith alone too long." Lance muttered as he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to get his head out of his ass about what it means to be an omega and tell Keith he loves him already
> 
> (Also alpha voice will be written +like this+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I continued this

"Hey Keith!" Lance grinned as he walked back into their room. Pidge said she'd checked up on him not too long ago and given him some pain medicine, so he should be slipping back into his heat soon. It was his body's natural reaction to pain like this. Lance had read a book on it once; sometimes an omega could go into a heat completely off schedule because of physical pain. It was quite wonderful, really, and it kept omegas from experiencing anything that could traumatize their minds and bodies. Replacing that with a need for an alpha and a nest.

"Fuck off." Came Keith's muffled reply. He'd built himself a nest already from piles of blankets and pillows. Nothing from the bed it seemed. Which was silly; If Keith wanted to have a proper and comfortable heat then he'd need to be surrounded by his alpha's scent one way or another.

Lance set his bags down. "You're not being very nice you know. I took notes for you and we both don't get classes or homework for a week so your heat has time to die down before we go back to classes."

"We?" Keith poked his head out from the mountains of blankets.

"Yep!" Lance sat down next to the nest, making Keith growl at him. "We both get time off school for your heat. They wouldn't make you go through this alone, Keith. THat's just cruel."

Keith growled again. "Oh I'll tell you what's cruel; Forcing me to have a mate just to keep up my education. Forcing me to live with said mate, even if I DON'T LIKE THEM IN MY PERSONAL SPACE, LANCE. And then you acting like I'm some knot-obsessed omega who's just going to present for you and let you into my nest just because you're an alpha and sure you're my mate and I know this heat is going to be hell without you but dammit just leave me alone!" Keith was sobbing wrapping himself tighter in blankets and letting himself cry. It hardly mattered what Lance saw anymore. He had to know he was hurting Keith eventually.

Without him. The words rang in Lance's head. Keith was willing to go through whatever difficulties his heat brought without an alpha. Without /his/ alpha. They were mates they were supposed to do this! And once Keith was fully back into his heat Lance could go int rut... "We really do need separate rooms then I guess. Because if i go into rut I don't want to do something you don't want me to. Look. If you want to ride this heat out alone then I won't stop you. I might be your alpha and your mate, but I still don't want to force you into anything more then necessary, okay? I'll see if I can room with Hunk for a few days. You ave my number you can text me if you need anything." Lance sighed. Before he left he'd need to get plenty of food and water so Keith wouldn't run out. Keith probably didn't own any toys either so he'd need to find something for him to use through his heat... and the scent was already getting stronger. Lance didn't have much time left.

"Anything more than necessary?" Keith frowned. Okay, so Lance was offering to leave him alone and respect his space, but seriously? Did he have to put that in? "What exactly do you consider necessary?"

"Keeping you safe." Lance replied without hesitation. He was already packing a bag of clothes and everything he'd need while at Hunk's. "If I need to command you then don't think I won't. It's my job to keep you safe and happy."

Keith sighed. "If you truly cared about that then you wouldn't ever use your alpha against me."

"You wouldn't understand; you're an omega." Lance shrugged, finishing his packing. "+Stay Here+" He ordered, tying Keith to the room. "I'm taking my stuff to Hunk's; I'll be back in a bit with all the water and food you'll need. After that you can have your heat by yourself." He promised, closing the door behind him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Lance you're due for a rut any minute. You really think this is a good idea?' Hunk groaned, frowning as he helped Lance with the blow up bed on the floor. "And leaving him alone? What if another alpha finds him? I mean I know he can defend himself but..."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Look. I locked the door pretty firmly so no one is getting in there without two different keys. He's got plenty enough to last him until his heat is over, in food, water, and blankets and all that shit. He's going to be fine." Lance whimpered softly. "He doesn't want me there with him. I mean, I don't blame him; I'd probably loose control and scare him or something, but... I'm his alpha! He didn't want me there. He wouldn't even let me into his nest with him."

Hunk nodded. "I told you he didn't trust you. Give him some time I guess, he'll come around. But you absolutely cannot stay here every time he has a heat. Eventually you guys have to work something out. And if you start humping pillows I may just send you to stay in a supply closet because I do not need that, got it?"

"Got it." Lance sighed and bounced gently on the bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here. Even just for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, archive was under maintenance when I tried to post it, so of fucking course I lost the entire thing because I'm an idiot. So yeah, I'm a bit pissed right now.

"Pretty little omega~ Wish I could see you." The alpha purred outside Keith's room. Making him go insane with the scent of an alpha. Not his alpha. Someone who would hurt him.

"Go away!" Keith sobbed, clutching one of Lance's shirts to his chest. He'd never admit to burying his nose into the scent while he masturbated, but he did. It was calming and strong. Why shouldn't he? Lance was the one for forgot to do laundry. "Find someone else to torment you asshole." He muttered.

The alpha chuckled. "Mmmm but I found just the right one. You know you're the only omega in this whole school? And from the sound of things that idiot alpha of yours has left you all alone during your heat. Wouldn't you like a knot to plug you up nice and proper?"

"No, now fuck off." Keith growled.

"Or~" He could hear the alpha chuckling to himself. "+open the door little omega+" He ordered, forcing all of his alpha voice to make Keith obey him.

Keith whined softly as his body disobeyed him, going to the door to unlock it even though he knew it would be the worst thing he could do. He wasn't strong enough yet to disobey an alpha command. No matter how hard he tried. The locks clicked under his finger and the door creaked open. "Please don't do this." He begged.

"I'll do what I want I think." The alpha, another student named Lotor whom Keith had always despised.

Keith backed himself into a corner, holding his knife in front of him. "Don't touch me. I'll kill you if you try, Don't imagine I won't."

"Oh I'll imagine a lot of thin-" Lotor stopped when a teacher grabbed his arm, scowling down at him.

"May I ask what on Earth it is you're doing with my student?" Adam growled, ignoring Lotor's stammered response. "Get out of here. And I'll see you for detention next week."

Lotor rolled his eyes. "What day, sir?"

"Every day." Adam went and took Keith in his arms, trying to calm the terrified omega. "Now get out of here before I make it two weeks."

Keith sighed and let his teacher pick him up. It was comforting to have an alpha he trusted there for him. Adam was always so kind, even offering to take him in after he'd been kicked out. But Keith couldn't do that to him and Shiro; they went through enough financial trouble as it was. "Thank you."

Adam chuckled and put Keith onto the bed and tucked him in. "What happened to Lance? He shouldn't have left you during your heat." He frowned. "Do you need me to get him for you?"

"He's staying with his friend Hunk. Decided to give me space or something..." Keith mumbled. "I'd rather have him here, no matter what he'd end up doing with me. It's better than this."

"Alright. Well you sit tight, I'm going to go get him. I've got the master key to the dorms, so if it's okay I'm gonna lock the door again. Just until I get back." Adam squeezed Keith's hand comfortingly.

Keith smiled and nodded. "You're the best."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Open up!" A knock sounded on the door to Hunk's room.

Lance groaned and flopped over onto his back. "Hunk's not here! He's in class."

"Not here for him, Lance, now open up!" That voice sounded annoyingly familiar. Lance struggled into some pants and answered the door, coming face to face with his logical planning teacher. Fuck.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked, biting his lip nervously.

Adam huffed and leaned over him, using every one of his precious few inches over Lance's height. "Yes. You need to get back to your dorm and do your job as an Alpha- and no, I'm not implying what I know you just assumed. You forget I have an omega too, so I'm going to run through a few things you need to know and obviously don't. 1. You don't leave your omega alone more than you have to. He asks specifically or you know for a rock solid fact he'll be alright? Fine, but other than that you stick to his side like glue. You're the only one there between him and everyone else who want to hurt him. And trust me, sexism in Cuba? It's nothing like the shit you'll see people doing here. You need to be there for him." Adam growled and pulled Lance by the arm into the hallway and started walking him back to his dorm.

"2. You let your omega set the comfort level in the relationship. If he doesn't trust you then the entire relationship is screwed, so you have a problem then you work it out. If you want to do something your omega doesn't want to do? Then you don't do it. Not a question. If your omega wants to do something you're not comfortable with, however, that's one you can talk about. Figure out something else instead, or maybe just try it. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy it more than you thought. Point is, try not to make him uncomfortable and don't push his limits. 3. Lastly but not least, /tell him you're in love with him/. Maybe you haven't admitted it to yourself yet, but that's not an excuse. Everyone can see it so alpha up and deal with your feelings. If you can seriously look deep down and you're not in love with that boy? Then you need to figure that out sooner rather than later so you two can figure out how to make it work as friends." Adam finished his rant just as he unlocked the door and shoved Lance inside.

"Good luck kid. And if you honestly can't handle this then just call me. Shiro would love the company, especially now that he's too far along in his pregnancy to risk leaving the house alone." He smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving Lance and keith to deal with their own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw 'logical planning' is a simplified name of a class my dad had to take while getting his pilot's license and I just thought it sounded like something Adam might teach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over! some good klance feelings along with a bit of smut. The good stuff will be in the next chapter though

"Keith-" Lance sighed, looking at the omega curled up on the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

Keith growled at him softly, but didn't move. "You're right; you shouldn't have. You left me all alone to fend for myself and I almost got hurt, just because you can't handle any of this."

Lance whimpered. "You- I never meant for that to happen. I was only trying to help, Keith, you need to know that."

"Fuck off Lance. You were only trying to help your own ego." Keith huffed, leaning toward the alpha. The scent was driving him crazy, and this time in a good way. "Come here." He begged softly, reaching out towards his alpha. "Please."

Lance complied easily, hugging the omega to his chest. "What do you want me to do? Let's start there."

"I..." To be honest he wasn't sure what he wanted. He brought a hand up to trace the scars of his mating mark. "I want you to treat me like an equal. I want a lot of things but for right now just get in this nest and help me with my heat. You're my Alpha, Lance, we need to get used to each other now. You're kinda stuck with me you know." He poked Lance's side playfully.

Lance chuckled and crawled into the nest, nuzzling closer to his mate. The scent was incredible. He'd always loved Keith's scent, but now, in heat and ready for him, it was forcing his rut back into full swing.

Keith moaned softly and rocked back against his hard cock, burying his face into a pillow as he arched his back. "Holy shit Lance. Mmmgnh~!" He whimpered as slick poured out of him. 

"Holy shit." Lance grinned.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey Omega!" A student laughed as Keith walked into a class without Lance glued to his side for the first time in weeks. His alpha was out sick for a few days, so he was on his own to fight off perverts and sexists alike.

"Fuck off Timothy." Keith snarled, taking his seat in the front row. They knew well enough not to try touching him at least. Lance had to tear Keith off the last alpha that tried it.

A familiar brown-haired professor walked into the room, looking around and frowning. "I'm your substitute for the day; Johnson is out sick." He was followed closely by Shiro, smiling softly as he walked close behind his mate.

Keith grinned at the other omega. They didn't see each other much anymore, but when Keith first started in the Garrison Shiro had been the only person who was truly nice to him.

Shiro grinned back, sitting at Adam's feet. It was a bit weird to see him like that, especially heavily pregnant as he was. Still, he seemed to enjoy it well enough; taking his phone out to scroll as Adam began the lesson, occasionally reaching down to pet or kiss at his partner. It was adorable, though Keith doubted if he'd ever do that with Lance. He didn't trust the alpha enough to sit at his feet submissively in front of everyone and allow himself to be so open for him.

"Psst." Someone snapped in front of him and forced him out of his fantasy he hadn't realized he was in. "Hey Keith, you feeling okay?"

Keith groaned and looked up to see Adam and Shiro in front of him, not sitting at the desk like he'd thought they were. The classroom around him appeared empty. Had class ended? Was he really that deep into his fantasy? "What happened?"

"I think you blacked out." Adam frowned. "I'm gonna write a note to the office to get you off school the rest of the day. Let's get you back to your dorm room. Maybe you caught whatever it is Lance has."

Shiro pressed a hand to Keith's forehead and frowned. "You feel pretty warm. Have you blacked out or dozed off during the day a lot lately? Felt sick to your stomach at all? When's your next heat due?" He exchanged a worried glance with Adam. Keith probably didn't recognize the symptoms, but this didn't look like what Lance was going through.

"Next week since I'm just off suppressants. They should go back out to two months once my body gets used to all this again. I threw up this morning, but that was probably just the chinese food I ate last night. It's nothing guys, I promise I'm fine." He groaned as he stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in class." He shrugged off Shiro's hand and huffing back to his dorm to find his mate studying on the floor.

Lance turned when he heard the door open. "Oh. Is something wrong? I thought you had flight class."

Keith shrugged and sat next to him, pushing the books out of the way. "I blacked out in class so they gave me the day off." He frowned as he nuzzled against Lance's scent gland. "Lance, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lance smiled, turning his full attention to the omega. Running his fingers through his soft hair.

Keith purred softly. As much as he'd protested at first, he loved it when Lance did that. It was soothing in a way he'd never imagined someone could touch him. "Look, I know you're trying, but you're not the most... progressive alpha. I'm grateful for everything you've done, don't get me wrong okay? But um... would you ever make me kneel? Like how they show omegas on TV and stuff. All sexy and submissive. I just..." His eyes filled with tears as he pulled away from Lance. "I can't do that Lance. I can't be a perfect omega."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Lance frowned. "Look, I knew that from the beginning. Heck, I half expected you to hate me forever for what I did to you. I love you Keith; I already think you're perfect. You're smart and strong and there's no one out there like you. I love you. I freaking love you Keith." He sobbed, clutching the omega against his chest.

Keith whimpered softly. "I love you too Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what's it gonna be? Is Keith pregnant? What would you like to see in the next chapter? I'm wrapping this up before October, along with a few of my other fics, so I'll have them all wrapped up before kinktober starts.
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm doing kinktober!!!! ;)


	6. bc pregnant Keith is fucking,,,, A+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Sorry it's so overdue, but I did my best. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to every who's commented and left kudos on this fic! I hope you've enjoyed it :)

Keith whimpered at the picture in his hands. Two tiny beings inside of him. Something he'd never thought would happen. He couldn't believe this. It wasn't bad, just... unexpected. Strange.

"You okay?" Lance glanced over at Keith. He'd been sick to his stomach since they first got the news a few weeks prior. "Is there anything I can do? Keith I'm so sorr-"

"I'm not mad at you." Keith interrupted. "I know you think I am and that I hate being pregnant and all that, but I don't. It's kinda nice actually. Seriously, I don't mind this. Anyway, it's not your fault. Neither of us were prepared for what we jumped into." He twisted the arm of his jacket nervously. "But the Garrison is letting me stay, remember? We can both finish our education. We'll just a few more members on our team, you know?" He reached over and took Lance's hand. "You're a good alpha. You didn't do anything wrong."

Lance sighed and smiled weakly back at him. "I guess I just feel guilty. Even when I'd just mated you I always imagined you big with my pups. It's all I've ever wanted. But when I ended up mating you I... I guess I thought You wouldn't want that. This. And I couldn't just /make/ you. I mean legally I could, but that's just wrong!" He bit his tongue, realizing he was rambling. "I love you. I never want to force you into something like this."

"You didn't." Keith reassured him, leaning over the couch to give his mate a hug. "I love you. I know you'll always do what's best for me." He purred, climbing into Lance's lap, taking his hand and sliding his shirt up so he could touch Keith's stomach. "Feel that? That's yours. You made that."

Lance grinned. "Keith, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes." Keith peeling his shirt off and stood up to shrug off his pants, followed by his underwear. "Come on, don't you think it's at least a little bit hot that you made a freaking human being inside of me? I think that's pretty cool."

Lance followed Keith's example and stripped himself, leaning in to capture Keith in a kiss once he was done. "Mmm. I do think that's pretty cool. Besides. Now nobody will dare question whether or not you belong to me." He grinned, kneeling down to kiss the barely noticeable baby bump Keith carried. "You're beautiful like this. I knew you would be, but holy fuck.... I never thought it would be this incredible to see you pregnant with my pups."

Keith moaned and leaned back, digging his fingers into Lance's brown hair, tugging him down to meet his leaking cock. "~please~"

"Mm, well when you ask so nicely." Lance grinned and swallowed his cock down in one stroke, pulling his hips closer to suck him off properly.

It didn't take long for Keith to cum, knees trembling as he struggled to keep standing after his orgasm. "F-fuck... I forgot how good you are at that." He leaned back into Lance's waiting arms and let himself be carried back to the bed.

Lance smirked. cradling the omega in his arms. "You're incredible Keith." he arranged Keith on the bed; chest laid out on a pillow and his hips held up in the air so his hole was open and ready for Lance to do as he wished.

Keith purred and arched his back further, shaking his ass in front of Lance teasingly. "All for you babe. All yours."

"Damn right." Lance smirked, burying his face between Keith's asscheeks and eagerly lapping at the slick that pooled there. "God, you're fucking delicious." He mumbled before diving right back into eating Keith out.

Keith moaned, closing his eyes and leaving himself at Lance's mercy as his hole was ravished by Lance's /incredible/ mouth. "P-please. Fuck! Alpha~"

"Mmmm, fuck? Is that was you want? my cock filling you up even more than it already has?" Lance teased. Though he wasn't surprised when the omega moaned and nodded, presenting his slick dripping hole and his mating mark spread over his neck. "Oh god that is hot. You have no idea what you do to me Keith."

Keith smiled to himself and wriggled his ass one more time. He knew damn well he'd be too sore to go to class tomorrow but holy fuck it was worth it to be filled up by lance's freaking perfect cock. How'd he got so lucky to get someone like Lance for a mate?

Lance slid into him without a second thought. Fucking into him. Slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. Going deeper. Harder. Laying himself over Keith's back and biting at the mark where he'd laid his claim only a few months prior. Time flew by fast. Lance smiled and hugged Keith to his chest and bringing him up to sit on his knees as Lance fucked up into him, purring and moaning into his ear. Telling how good he was. How he was the perfect omega. Everything he'd ever dreamed of.

"Mngh~ Alpha! Fuck!" Keith whimpered as he came again. Trembling around Lance's cock.

Lance held him close as he came seated deep within him. Rubbing his stomach and purring to calm the omega as the ripples of his orgasm went through him. Leaning in close to whisper to him. "My darling~ You're incredible Keith~" He nuzzled against his neck and purred again. "My darling Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw idk if you noticed but I tried to switch their original stances by Keith slipping into a headspace and calling Lance "Alpha" and Lance remaining gentle and always calling Keith by his name instead of just "omega". idk I thought it was cute.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
